He's My Kusanagi!
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: -Finished-Momiji and Sakura compete for the leading role in a play. But when the hot actor, Kusanagi, shows up, their battle just gets worse. Who will get the part and Kusanagi, and who won't?- R
1. Reach for the Stars! Momiji’s Search!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Seed or the characters… 

Hey everyone! My newest Blue Seed fic! The beginning starts off slow, but it will pick up in the next few chapters. Please review! 

Note: This is an A/U fic. Kusanagi isn't Momiji's protector in this story. 

**He's My Kusanagi! **

Reach for the Stars! Momiji's Search! 

Momiji Fujimya stood in front of a bulletin board in the lobby of the TAC building. Flyers galore were stapled to it, offering career opportunities, babysitting, food and apparel ads, and even dating services, which she thankfully didn't see anybody she knew. Even though it all looked tempting, a certain flyer caught her eye. It was to audition for a play based on the Kushinada legend, which she was perfect for, since she is the Kushinada. She was born to play the role. She pulled it down and read it to herself: 

**Tokyo Playhouse Proudly Presents:  
The Kushinada Legend**  
_And we need you to take part!  
You could be Japan's fastest rising star!  
So what are you waiting for?  
Clear your calendar and meet us at Tokyo Playhouse on November 15th  
at 5:00 PM to 7:00 PM. Don't be late!   
See you then! And Good Luck!  
- Director Sugishita Shunishi  
_

She smiled to herself. The thought of being an actress gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her heart race. She always wanted to be up in the lights in front of a huge crowd who came just to see her act. She wanted her face on the cover of magazines and all over television ads. She wanted the fame, the fortune, the fans, and of course have lots of guys swooning at her feet. All of those things could only come true in her dream, until now that is. 

Something deep inside of her was telling her that she could do it. That she could be a real star, like the idols on the posters she has in her room. She could be one of them, and maybe even have little girls all over the world hanging posters of her all over their walls. _Maybe, just maybe._

She snapped out of her trance to come back to reality. She carefully folded the flyer in half and put it in her back pocket. She began her journey up the stairs, like she does every day. She reached the top and trailed down the hallway to Mr. Kunikida's office. 

She knocked on the door. "Mr. Kunikida?" 

"Come in, Momiji," he said in a muffled voice. 

She walked in and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "How did you know it was me, Mr. Kunikida?" she asked. 

He looked up at her and smiled. "Well, I know how you knock. And you come here every day at the same time. So how could I not know that it was you?" 

She shrugged and scratched her head. "I don't know. I didn't know I was that predictable." 

She looked away. Ever since she the Arigami started to attack Japan and the disappearance of her twin sister, Kaede, things haven't been the same for her. Instead of being a normal junior high student, she's the ultimate sacrifice for Japan, and probably the world. She knows how important she is to mankind, but she just wants to be normal. All she wanted is a boyfriend and to have lots of friends, not be a heroine that has to die in order for peace. It's not exactly her dream. It's more like someone else's. 

Kunikida noticed the sad look on her face and said, "Momiji, are you all right? You look sad. Is something bothering you?" 

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "I guess I'm a little tired, since I didn't get that much sleep last night." 

"Then why don't you go home? I don't need your help today anyway," he assured her. "There isn't much going on with the Arigami." 

She stood up and turned. She was about to walk out of the office, when she saw the calendar hanging on the wall. It was already November 14th, which meant the day of the audition was tomorrow. Would she be ready by then? 

"Mr. Kunikida?" she said, turning to him. 

He looked up from his newspaper. "What is it, Momiji?" 

She fidgeted with her fingers, thinking of the right way to ask him. She didn't know why she was so afraid to ask him. It's not as if she's going to ask him a personal question or a question about something embarrassing. She only wanted to ask if she was able to audition for a play. That's all. _But if it's just that, why am I so nervous to ask him?_

"Momiji?" he said. "Spit it out. Don't be scared to ask me something." 

She swallowed hard. "Well…there's this thing I want to do tomorrow. It's very important to me, Mr. Kunikida. I just wanted to ask you, because I didn't know if you had anything you want me to do." 

"What is it that you want to do?" he asked. 

She looked up at him. "I want to audition for a role in the Kushinada Legend!" she said, stinking her finger in the air as if she won first place in a contest or something. 

He raised his eyebrows. "Uh, Momiji, you are the Kushinada," he said, looking her over with a strange look on his face. "Why do you need to be in a play about it? You practically live it." 

She frowned. "I want to be a star. I hate being an ordinary freak. For once in my life I want to be known as a Momiji, the celebrity, instead of Momiji, the Kushinada. I don't want to be known for my unlucky destiny. I want to be known for my talent." 

"Sorry I asked," he said, and straightened. "You may go. I doubt I'll have anything for you to do tomorrow." 

She bowed in gratefulness. "Thank you, Mr. Kunikida," she said. "You're so great!" 

He blushed. "You're welcome, Momiji," he said. "But just call me Kunikida." 

"Okay," she said, and nodded. "Thanks again, M--Kunikida." 

-- 

Momiji walked home and ran up to her room. She sat down at her vanity and took the red barrette out of her hair. She began to brush her hair with small strokes. A smile crept over her face showing all the happiness and anticipation she felt. She couldn't wait until she was up on that stage, in front of the lights and a large crowd of people who came just to see her. It was slowly becoming real. 

"Tomorrow," she said to herself. "I'm going to reach for the stars." 

-- 

To be continued… 

Please review and tell me what you think so I know whether or not to continue! 


	2. Jealousy! Competition Appears!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Seed or the characters 

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! It's just that the disc I had it on committed suicide and I lost all the storied I had on it, including this one. So I had to rewrite it. Sometimes I really hate technology… Anyway, I hope you like it and please review! 

I'm sorry if it seems rushed, I promise that the next chapter will be better! 

**Jealousy! Competition Appears!**

Anticipation grew inside of her as the day came for Momiji's audition. Soon she would be up on that stage, in front of the casting crew, doing what she does best: Acting. This is her first big chance at stardom and she won't let anything get in her way of that, not even the Arigami. Not many people get this chance to finally live their dream. So really, she's going to live her dream, and maybe even have a happy ending, like in a fairytale. 

She closed her eyes and pictured her name in bright fluorescent lights: MOMIJI FUJIMYA NOW APPEARING IN JAPAN"S #1 BOXOFFICE HIT, "THE KUSHINADA LEGEND." She giggled to herself in delight. She knew she was being overconfident, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help that it was the only thing she has ever wanted ever since she saw her first movie. And anyway, in your dreams, it's okay to be conceited. 

As she finished putting makeup on, a thought settled into her mind like an evil, annoying mosquito. If she didn't get the part, would she be a different person? Would she be sad for the rest of her life and never again feel real happiness? _What if it takes away my joy? Will I be able to be the same Momiji who wears kiddy underwear and is as clumsy as a blonde? I don't know… I wish I did…_ _…but what if I do get the part? Would I change for the good or for the bad? Would I think I'm better than everyone else and shrug them away like yesterday's trash? Could I be that mean to my loved ones? Is that what fame, fortune, and image do to a person? Make them conceited, selfish, mean, and snobby? I hope not… Why are there so many questions without any answers? Dammit, Momiji, why do you have to think too much?!_

She groaned in frustration and rested her head on the vanity's wooden table-top. She didn't know what to think. She felt as if she was standing in front of a fork in the road, being forced to choose which road to take. Both roads led to two different lives. One is glamorous, the other is plain and ordinary, pretty much like the same life she's living now. But even though there are perks--wealth, fame, good-looking guys, millions of fans, large mansions, sleek cars, lot's of awards--in choosing the one road, there were still some drawbacks. The same goes for the other road. So either way, she looses and wins at the same time. The question isn't which road she should pick, it's which life does she want to live? 

_I guess I won't know if I don't try…_

"Momiji!" Kunikida shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "It's time for you to go! If you don't go now, you'll be late!" 

She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. _I want this part, but I don't want to loose me…_

She stood up from her stool and hurried down the stairs, with her ponytail bobbing up and down behind her. She grabbed her coat from the closet. "Kunikida, are you taking me?" she asked, as she put it on. 

He shook his head, while pointing at Kome, who stood in the doorway. "I can't today, Momiji. I have work to do, but Kome said that she would take you there and wait until you're done." 

"Yeah, Momiji," Kome said, waving to her. "I'll get you there in twenty seconds in my new jeep." 

Momiji cringed with an uneasy expression on her face. "Uhh… That's all right, Kome, I'm not going to be that late," she said. "We can drive the speed limit." 

"Whatever you say, Momiji," she said, shrugging. "I guess I can go the speed limit.. maybe a little bit over it, too." 

Kunikida lifted up his thumb like a movie critic hailing a good movie. "Good luck, Momiji. I hope you get the part you're aiming for." 

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks. Me, too," she said, and followed Kome out the door. "That is if I make it there alive." 

-- 

Once they got to the theater, they went into the auditorium, where rows of people sat. Momiji felt overwhelmed over how many people that wanted to audition for a role in the play. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea," she muttered to Kome. "Look at all these people." 

Kome shook her head and patted her back. "Don't be such a coward, Momiji," she said, and laughed. "You're starting to sound like that wimp Yaegashi!" 

They sat down and waited for her turn to face her destiny. She drowned out everyone around her. She only focused one how she was going to go up on that stage and do her best. That's all she can do, really. She can be as confident as a superhero, and still fail. _Just believe. Believe in yourself, Momiji._ She repeated that over and over to herself. _Tell yourself that you can do it and you'll accomplish it._

"Momiji," Kome whispered, squeezing her stiffened arm. "You have to loosen up. You're too tense." 

She turned to her and smiled awkwardly. "I'm relaxed," she assured. "I swear I am. Honest." 

"Yeah right, and I'm the Prime Minister of Japan," she said, and laughed. Only, when she laughed, it was so loud that it caused everyone in the auditorium to stare at her as if she had just committed a crime. Her and Momiji got embarrassed and slouched down in their chairs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud." 

Momiji giggled. "Kome! You're so loud!" she said quietly. 

"I know, I've never been able to keep silent," she said, opening and closing her hands like a bird's beak. "My mouth keeps on going and going. I'm just as much as a chatterbox as you are." 

She was about to agree with her, when a thought popped in her head. "Hey, Kome, how about you audition for a part as well?" she asked. "It would make this a lot easier on me. And maybe they have a part for you where you would have a gun." 

Kome gave her a crazy look. She couldn't believe that she asked her to try out for a part in the play. Plays aren't exactly something she thought she would ever take part in. It was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. But it would be for Momiji, and it would help her feel more comfortable. And plus, she liked the idea of holding a gun in front of all those people, showing off her newest gun. 

"So, what do you say?" Momiji asked. 

Kome shrugged and turned to her. "Uhh…all right," she said. "I guess I'll do it." 

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, and hugged her. "I'm so glad." 

As they settled in their seats, a male voice called out, "Next is Momiji Fujimya!" 

She turned to Kome. "That's…me…" 

"I know, silly," she said, and nudged her shoulder. "Go up there, then." 

Momiji stood up and got up on the stage. She stared out in to the audience of about twenty. She could see Kome, sticking up her thumbs as a sign of good luck. Too bad she didn't feel like she had any luck. 

"Miss Fujimya, I am the director, Sugishita Shunishi.," a man said, and stood up. "What character have you come to read for?" 

She cleared her throat and said, "The Kushinada, sir." 

He smiled and sat down. "All right," he said, and pointed to the wooden stool that was at her feet. "The script is on the stool. Please read the first line from page five, act 1, scene 2." 

She picked up the script and turned to the fifth page. Tingles ran up and down her body as she stared at all the Japanese symbols on the page. They were all jumbled together, making no sense to her whatsoever. It was like looking a word scrambler that was in a different language. 

"You may begin whenever you feel ready," Sugishita said. 

She nodded and looked back at the script. She was so nervous. Her body felt stressed and anxious just to get it over with. But if she hurried herself, she wouldn't be able to do her best. She looked out in to the audience, feeling their eyes and the lights overhead beating down on her like bullets from a gun. 

She couldn't do this. She didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Everything around her spun in circles like a tornado. She suddenly felt wobbly, as is she was a buoy in the middle of the ocean, bobbing up and down. _Is this…stage fright? she asked herself. It can't be. I was born to be in the lights…not behind them, getting sick._

"Are you all right, Miss Fujimya?" Sugishita asked, standing up. "You look as if you are going to throw up." 

Just as she was about to answer, the multi-colored lights started to flash and loud music started to blast from the speakers. It was as if a concert was about to begin; a concert she would be too sick to go to. 

"What's going on?" Sugishita asked. 

"It's me!" a squeaky voice shouted. 

Momiji looked to her left to see a girl standing with the biggest, brightest smile on her face. For some reason unknown to her, she looked oddly familiar. She knew she saw her before, she just didn't know where. 

"Oh my god!" Sugishita shouted like a fan boy, and hurried to the stage to shake the mysterious girl's hand. "I'm Sugishita Shunishi, the director of this play we're casting for. I'm so honored to have you here." 

"I'm here to audition for a part," she said, and tossed her hair. "I'm sorry for being so late." 

He waved his hand in front of her face. "It's not a problem. Really," he said, smiling, "do you really think I would deny you a part, Sakura Yamazaki." 

Momiji's mouth dropped. _Sakura…Yamazaki! The fastest rising star in America! That's why she looked so familiar to me! Wow, I'm going to be in a play with a real celebrity! Wait until Kunikida and the others hear about this!_

"Miss Yamazaki," Sugishita said, still in awe. "What role would you like to read for? 

She smiled and took the script from Momiji's shaky hands. "The lead role of course!" 

"I'm glad," he said. "Please start when you feel comfortable." 

Momiji stood there in utter shock. She couldn't believe that she has to compete against a celebrity. Just when she thought everything was on her side, life turned on her like a bad friend. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt as if she was going to fall over. But she didn't want anyone to see her throw up. So she apologized and ran off the stage and out of the theater. She didn't care if people were calling out her name, telling her to come back. She kept running with her arms pumping at her sides. 

Her eyes were locked on the sidewalk below her, so she could hide the tears filling them. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she really didn't care, though, just as long as she was out of the theater, she was fine. 

She didn't get very far, because all of the sudden, she ran into someone. She fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. 

"I'm sorry," a male voice said smoothly. "I didn't mean to make you fall." 

She looked up to see a handsome guy holding out his hand to help her up. But that was all she saw before she passed out into the darkness. 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 


	3. Handsome Mystery Guy! Mamoru Kusanagi!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Seed or the characters. 

It's been a long time since I've been on the computer…I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I hope you like it and please review! 

**

Handsome Mystery Guy?! Mamoru Kusanagi?! 

**

Momiji's eyes opened. Her head felt as if someone was beating on it like an army drum during a war and her stomach was unsettled, like a rushing river current. She sat up, feeling the room around her spinning in circles. _Am I dreaming? Was all that just one big nightmare and my audition hadn't happened? _At first, she thought she was falling down a never-ending tunnel of light, but she knew she wasn't, since the room appeared to spin in the same direction (left to right) without looking as if it was moving up and down. 

The room was so dark that she couldn't see anything, except for a bright light on the ceiling that spun in circles, creating the illusion of the room spinning. She sighed in relief to know that her mind wasn't the one imagining the room to revolve around her. 

_I'm not crazy. Thank God. I don't want to take this whole actress thing to the point of insanity. I see enough of that on the supermarket tabloids to know that humiliation comes hand in hand with insanity when you're famous._

She rubbed her eyes, to try to adjust them to the thick darkness. Once they were attuned to it, she stood up on her shaky legs. She tried to make her way across the room to where a beam of lights shined on the bottom of the floor, feeling the wall to guide her. She knew instantly that it was a door. She opened it and stepped out. 

She fell to her knees. She couldn't believe where she was. She was in a huge mansion! The size was beyond belief! She was on the second floor, where you could see the bottom floor, just by looking over the railing, that lined the hallway. She could see a pool with sparkling water just below her with a small wooden bridge arching across it. The idea of a pool inside a house amazed her, especially one of that size. It was only something she saw in the movies, not in real life. 

She wondered if this was a house of a celebrity or some handsome millionaire. She grinned to herself. _A handsome celebrity or millionaire… Imagine, me laying by the pool, reading my script, of course, with a wealthy, handsome guy next to me… Now that's paradise… _She giggled, trying not to be loud, she didn't want to make her presence known just yet. 

That thought made her wonder how she got here. _I remember getting ready and Kome taking me to the…the…audition…Dammit!_ She raised her arms in the air and made a loud noise in frustration. _I totally screwed up the audition by running away! I had my chance and I failed horribly! Only I could achieve that…I can't believe myself. I wanted it so badly, too. If only I didn't feel like that…then maybe I would be there right now, shaking hands with the director once he told me I go the lead in the play. Why did I feel so weird being up on that stage? I wonder if it is stage fright…_

_…anyway. I remember getting at least a couple blocks away, when I bumped into somebody…That guy! He helped me and this must be his house! I wonder if he is a celebrity…or just a simple millionaire… Either way, it doesn't matter to me, just as long he's not conceited… I--_

"Oh, you're up," a familiar male voice said from behind her. "You were sleep for a long time." 

She turned around. There he stood, a tall dark man with mysterious black eyes and forest green hair. Though she would never think a guy with green hair would be handsome, there was something about him that she felt attracted to. She felt some sort of connection between them, like an electric wave of energy pulling them together. _I feel as if I met him before…like in a dream._

"Are you feeling better, Miss--," he said, and scratched his head. "Uh, I don't think you told me your name." 

She smiled. "Neither have you," she said, and nodded. "I'm feeling a little bit better." 

A look of disappointment trickled on his face. "You mean you don't recognize me?" 

She shook her head. She felt confused. _Should I know who he is?_

He looked in the mirror that hanged on the wall. He fixed his hair and wiped his face with his hand. He then turned to her and said, "Do you know who I am now?" 

She shook her head again. "I'm sorry, but I don't." She stared at him for a few minutes. He didn't look at all familiar, well except for him being the one that helped her. She raised a brow and said, "Who are you?" 

He sighed. "I guess I'm not as famous as I thought," he said. "I'm Mamoru Kusanagi, but just call me Kusanagi, if you please." 

"I'm Momiji," she said, and tilted her head to the side. "Am I supposed to know you?" 

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Well, I am in the most popular series on television," he replied. He looked at her. Confusion still laid on her face like a heavy blanket. He groaned in irritation. "I play a plant guy that protects a girl from being killed by evil demons, etcetera…" 

She still didn't know what show he was talking about or who he was, but she figured she could pretend she does to make him feel better. "Oh, now I know. It's my favorite show! I especially like the character you play." 

A smile slithered on his face. "Really?" 

"Yeah," she said, forcing a smile on her face. 

"Well, I do what I can to add to the character and to the show," he said modestly. 

_If I do become famous, I hope I don't get arrogant like him. His good-looking and all, but it's just too bad that he knows it…_

-- 

After they became more acquainted, they went into the kitchen, which was surprising small compared to the rooms in the rest of the house. They sat at the table and began to eat noodles and a cucumber-free salad, since they both don't like them. 

"So, why were running?" Kusanagi asked. "You must have been running from something? Was it the police?" 

She shook her head and laughed. "No, not the police," she said, and shrugged nervously. 

She didn't want to tell him, a perfect god-like stranger, the reason why she was running. She didn't want to tell anyone. She would feel so embarrassed and ashamed if she did! She'd rather keep it bottled up inside of her for the rest of her life than to tell someone that she, out of all the people in the world, had stage fright. 

"Please tell me," he said with sad puppy-dog eyes. "I won't tell anyone, I swear." 

She looked up at him. His eyes were sincere and very trusting. She almost felt as if she could tell him everything. She wanted to, but she didn't think she could trust him fully just yet. In order to do that, she would have to trust him with her heart first. 

She started to say that she couldn't tell him, when he reached across the table and touched her hand. Her eyes shifted quickly to his. His hand felt so gentle, making him seem so heartfelt and caring, as if they had been good friends for a long time. 

_Can I trust him? My heart doesn't want me to, but my mind is undecided. I know I should follow my heart, but he is just too handsome for me to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and the dizzy haze filling my head. Just tell him, Momiji!_

_Tell…him!_

"All right, I'll tell him!" she exclaimed. Once she realized what she has done, she put her hands over her face in embarrassment. How can she control her presence on stage if she can't even control herself from doing things without thinking the situation through? 

He looked at her in bewilderment. "They were right," he muttered to himself. 

Even though he meant for her not to hear it, she did. "Right about what?" she asked. 

He swallowed hard and took his hand away from hers. "Actresses really are eccentric," he said with a smirk. 

She crinkled her nose and darted a look at him. "What gives you the right to--" 

She was stopped by him lifting a finger to her lips. She looked at him in shock, but it was the type of shock that made the blood boil in her veins and her heart to race like crazy. In that moment, she felt like the lead female in a romance movie. _I hope what I'm feeling means that I'm attracted to him and not repercussions of my stage fright._

Kusanagi leaned over the table to get close to her. He removed his finger and teasingly hovered his lips over hers. She wanted him to kiss her, but she didn't want to get her heart broken. She couldn't let him get so close too fast. It was her rule to protect herself. 

She backed her head away. "Kusanagi, I like you and I really want to kiss you, but I don't want to go so fast," she said. "I don't want to get hurt." 

He looked her over, studying her face for a couple of minutes. She wanted to know what thoughts were going through his head. She didn't want him to be mad at her for not wanting to kiss him, that was the last thing she wanted. 

"I'll make you a deal," Kusanagi said, breaking the loud silence, " I promise not to hurt you, if you tell me why you were running." 

She blinked. _Promise not to hurt me? I know I shouldn't, but I actually believe him. I don't know why exactly, maybe it's the sincerity in his eyes or his glowing smile. I guess this one time I will drop my guard and trust someone…I hope I know what I'm doing._

"So, what do you say?" he asked. "Are you up for it?" 

Everything Momiji held dear to her weighed in the air by loose threads. She knew that one sharp pain could ruin even the tightest seam. But even with all that at risk, she knew she had to take the jump, no matter how far the fall is. 

"It's a deal, Kusanagi," she said and smiled. 

He leaned forward, leaning his head on his arm. "Good, now tell me the story you're so ashamed of." 

She nodded and began to tell him everything, even though she felt something inside of her wanting her to stop. 

-- 

"Where is Mamoru Kusanagi?" Sakura asked as makeup artists powdered his face. "I'm such a big fan of his, I can't wait to meet him." 

Sugishita looked down at his clipboard, looking over the schedule. "He'll be here in an hour or so," he replied, and smiled. "You will get to meet him soon enough." 

Sakura grinned wickedly. _Mamoru Kusanagi will be mine…_

-- 

To be continued… 

Please review! 


	4. Twinkle, Twinkle, My Lost Star! Shine Ag...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Seed or the characters. 

Hey everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it took a while for me to get it up! Please review! Until next time, ^_^. 

**

Twinkle, Twinkle, My Lost Star! Shine Again!

**

Momiji stayed away from the theater for a couple of days, hoping she would soon succumb to her urge to go onto the stage once again and face her fear. Every time she passed it, she'd casually shift her eyes to the window to see if she could catch a glimpse of someone on stage, acting or singing. She envied their ability to face the sea of people and pour their heart, knowing the great risk of humiliation. She wished she could be like that, to have that much of a threshold of confidence. 

She placed her palm against the cool, glass window. It felt so cold beneath her fingers. It was almost as if she was touching a part of herself, since all she felt was coldness. Although whenever she was around Kusanagi, she felt a sense of warmth that always calmed her, she wanted to feel warm inside. To be content with herself. She need self-fulfillment before she could achieve anything. 

As she stood in a daze, a hand touched her shoulder, gently squeezing the area around her collar bone. She closed her eyes, breathing in the gentle smell of fresh Ivory soap and some cologne she couldn't put a name to. She knew right then who it was. "Kusanagi." Her voice didn't raise over the bustling wind that blew past them. 

"I've been looking all over for you," he said, breathing heavily, showing that he had been in a hurry to get to her. "I thought you ran away, never to return." 

She slightly smiled. "That thought had crossed my mind," she said. "But I didn't get very far, as you can see." 

"I see very well." He stepped beside her and followed her gaze to the window. "Why aren't you up there? On the stage, I mean?" 

She looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Come on, Kusanagi, you know about my fear." She turned back to the window. She could see the doors inside of the building opening to the grand auditorium, where rows of seats occupied the floor. Slightly straining her eyes, she could see a girl standing on the stage in a white dress. Although she knew the doors to her dream were open, she felt as if she was left on the outside, knocking as hard as she could, waiting for a reply that may never come. "I can't go home on that stage until I feel that I'm able to." 

He shook his head. "You can't use that excuse for everything," he said. "And you can't let fears run your life, Momiji. If you do that, you'll live in fear for the rest of your life." 

"But you don't understand, Kusanagi. I just can't wake up one morning and tell myself that I'm going to through my fears out the window," she said, turning to him. "It's harder than that." 

He grinned, pulling her closer to him. "Yeah, that's why I'm going to help you." 

She looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" she asked. "How are you going to help me?" 

He started to open his mouth to answer her, but he stopped when his phone started to ring to the tune of the theme of his television serious. He rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out his cell phone. He put it up to his ear and said, "Hello? This is Mamoru Kusanagi." 

Momiji backed away and leaned her back against the window. The cool air whipped her cheeks like freezing slaps from a ghost or dead soul. Ghosts were once people who lived amongst the living, but they died. They didn't go to heaven or hell, because they have unfinished business, or at least that's what Momiji was told when she asked her grandmother. She can't herself become a lonely ghost traipsing about just because she couldn't do the simple task of accomplishing her dreams. That would be foolish of her. _Stop being a fool, Momiji. Pick yourself and wipe your fears off your shoulders. You can do it, I know you can!_

Momiji's train of thought was broken when Kusanagi squealed loudly. She quickly shot a look to him. His cheeks were bright red and a grin stretching across his face. He looked so happy and excited. She wondered why she couldn't get him to act like that while he's around her. 

"Really?" Kusanagi chimed, listening contently to his phone. "She wants to do it? That is so cool!" 

She continued to stare at him in confusion. She wanted to ask him who he was talking to, but she didn't want him to think she's the type to invade someone else's privacy. So she stood there, with her imagination popping wild ideas into her head. 

"Okay, sounds great. Yeah, I know," he continued. "Around 5? All right I'll see you then. Bye." 

Kusanagi turned off his phone and looked at Momiji. A grin sliced his face and his eyes twinkled like bright stars in the sky. He looked as if he had just found out that he won a million dollars. She was so eager to know why he was so happy, bur something was restraining her from doing so. 

"Guess what?" Kusanagi finally asked, and swooped her up in his arms before she could even answer. "Director Sugishita Shunishi just called to offer me the leading male role in his play! Isn't that great?" 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Kusanagi!" She really was, even though she wanted to be in the play, too. "But how'd he know to call you?" She stepped back, keeping a smile on her face. "I mean, why wouldn't he pick someone else?" 

He tried not to take that as an insult and replied, "Some actress requested for me to be the leading role. I think her name is , Sakura Yamazaki." 

Momiji bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something she'll regret. _Does this mean that Sakura has the female lead? If it does…will Kusanagi like Sakura? I can't let that happen. She may of already taken my part, but I won't let her take my guy. No way!_

She pinned Kusanagi against the brick wall that surrounded the glass windows. He gave her a long look, wondering what had gotten into her. 

"You can't go!" she exclaimed. 

He lifted his brow. "What do you mean, 'I can't go?'" he asked. "It's not as if I'm going to be gone forever." 

"But you don't understand!" she snapped. She couldn't help herself from being so hostile towards him. Her body was filled with so much angst and anger that she wanted to get rid of on the first person she saw, who is, sorry to say, Kusanagi. "Sakura must have it out for you! She probably took my part already, I don't want her to take you, too!" 

Kusanagi smirked and placed his hands on her shoulders. She released him as she went off her tip-toes. "You really are a worry wart, Momiji," he said with a laugh. 

She gave him a sad look. He didn't take her seriously. She knows that the moment he sees Sakura he'll fall for her and plus, they'll be romantic interests in the play. And that is something she can't handle. 

"Momiji, you don't have to worry about Sakura. I'm with you, not her," he said, and stepped backward. "And anyway, she didn't get the part yet. Sugishita is willing to give you a second shot at your audition--" 

Momiji looked up, not believing what she just heard. "D--Did you just say what I think you did? That I can retry auditioning?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. Would I actually agree to be in the play if he wasn't offering a second try at it?" 

She immediately hugged him, surprising him. She was so shocked and happy all at the same time. It was the first time anyone has ever done something like this for her. And it was extra special to her since it was Kusanagi. _ Maybe it will be all right after all. I was worrying over nothing, as usual…But what about my stage fright? Kusanagi was supposed to help me get over it. I guess I can wait until he has a free moment._

Suddenly, the door to the theater swung open. They both turned to see Sakura, with a vicious grin and her hands on her hips. "Hey guys!" 

Momiji forced a smile on her blank face. "Oh, hi, Sakura." No matter how much she tried to hide it, she wasn't thrilled to see her. 

Right then and there, Kusanagi became a puddle of drool, just as Momiji expected. She tried not to get mad, because she knew that she will do whatever she can to get the lead role…no matter what. 

-- 

Sakura glared at Momiji. _Just wait, Momiji. I'll have the lead role and Kusanagi. It all starts…_

-- 

Tomorrow… 

~~ 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 


	5. Torn Between Love and Lust! Kusanagi’s U...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Seed or the characters. 

I know, I know. It's been a while since I last updated. Before you decide to burn me at the stake, hear me out. My computer has been acting like a retard and sometimes it took me an hour to get on the interent. But hooray! Everything is fixed now! So expect updates sooner! 

I hope you like this chapter and please review! 

**

Torn Between Love and Lust! Kusanagi's Unlucky Circumstance! 

**

Kusanagi leaned back in a theater chair, breathing out a long, deep sigh. He had just finished three hours of rehearsing his lines. Usually, it only took him ten minutes to memorize a page worth of lines. It always came at the snap of his fingers, as if it were magic. But this time it was different. He knew it wasn't because of a loss of memory--he's not that old--or he couldn't understand the words. He knew exactly what it was. It was more of a someone than a something. 

It all began when he was finished saying good-bye to Momiji after her re-audition that Sugishita had granted after Kusanagi made a deal with him. He told Sugishita that he wouldn't take the part if he didn't let Momiji have a second chance. He agreed to Kusanagi's offer, since he need him in his play to bring in large crowds. So basically Sugishita needed him more than Kusanagi need him. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kusanagi holding her close to him. 

Momiji smiled and kissed his soft lips. "Count on it," she said, and walked away. 

Kusanagi waited until she left the theater and he then walked backstage, where a lot of the actors sat, taking a break. Since there were no empty seats, he grabbed a beer from the opened case and went into his dressing room. 

Once he stepped inside of his dressing room, he knew something was different. It was as if everything changed without him knowing it. It gave him an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he should take caution or at least be weary of what could be in the room with him. He didn't know what to do. 

He slowly shut the door behind him, purposely keeping his back turned to the open room. He locked it and then little by little, he turned around. And like he had expected, someone was sitting at his dressing table. Someone who he had already met. 

"Sakura Yamazaki," he said, letting her name to roll off his tongue with ease. 

She turned to him with a big bright smile on her face. "Hello Kusanagi," she said in a sultry way that could even make even the most reserved man blush. "Just call me Sakura." 

Kusanagi's cheeks started to turn to the color of roses. He couldn't believe that he was blushing! And the thought of him blushing over Sakura made him even more bewildered. _Since when do I feel so attracted to her? And what about Momiji? I thought I liked her instead? Wait a minute. Could I possibly like both of them? I really like Momiji, but I also feel attracted to Sakura in a way that's different from what I feel with Momiji. Maybe I can like both of them…even though it's not fair to both of them. Nor is it to me. But I'm afraid that I can't help my feelings._

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

She stood up and walked closer to him. She was still in her costume: a sailor uniform. It's the costume the Kushinada wears when she's in school, but Sakura wore it in a way that would get it banned from school. But then, she made every clothing she wears look sexy, which is why she's better at making guys swoon at her feet than Momiji is. 

"Don't you want me here, Kusanagi?" she asked, tilting her head to the side with a sly smile on her face. "I thought it would make you happy if I came here to keep you company." 

He swallowed hard and loosened the collar of his shirt. It started to get very hot all of the sudden. Too hot, in fact. "Uhh…," he stammered, searching his mind for the right words to say. "That's not what I meant. I didn't think you would be here…in my dressing room…all by yourself." 

"I thought you would like having me in here," she said, and slowly walked towards him. She lifted her hand to his cheek and she playfully moved her fingertips on his soft skin. "I know you feel something for me." 

s eyes widened. Although it was true, he didn't want it to be so noticeable. He wanted it to be hidden, but not even he could hide something like that from her. _She would've found out anyway, but thank God, Momiji wasn't around when she did find out. I would be in trouble then…_

Sakura leaned in to kiss his cheek. He didn't stop her. He was too dumbfounded to. He just stood there, feeling vulnerable to her every move. She leaned in closer to him, taking in his warmth and the pleasing aroma of his cologne. 

"Sakura," he said quietly. He wanted to push her away, but his arms kept to his sides, feeling too heavy for him to lift. "I--I don't think you should…uhh…do this." 

She giggled and said, "But it's fun, Kusanagi. I was told that life should be fun." 

"But not if it will hurt someone else," he replied, gaining the energy to back away. "I'm with Momiji." 

She took no hesitance to that reply. She simply moved closer to him. "Momiji doesn't have to know, Kusanagi. We can be together secretly. She'll never figure it out. It will be a secret affair." 

Kusanagi raised a brow. It can't be that easy. If things were that easy, he would have hundreds of girls by his side. Maybe even thousands. But no matter how many girls he had, he would always need Momiji with him. She brings out a better side in him. A side that not even he knew about. But unfortunately, that side is not a part of him right now. He wanted it to be, but it didn't come out. He was allowing himself to become part of Sakura's plan. He became weak in her eyes. 

"So what do you say, Kusanagi," she said, twirling a strand of his hair with her finger." 

He swallowed nervously. "How do I know you won't tell if I did agree?" 

She smirked. "Just do what I tell you to do," she replied. "If you tell me everything I want to know, you won't have to worry about a thing." 

He stepped back, keeping his eyes locked on her. "What do you want to know?" 

She turned and walked over to the dressing table. She pulled herself up on it and sat. She looked him over with a grin still slicing her face. "I just want to know why Momiji ran away from the theater the other day." 

"That's all?' he asked in shock. 

She nodded. 

Without hesitation, he told her the whole story. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he was through. _Oh my God! What did I just do? I did something I wasn't supposed to…I gave away her secret! A secret I promised I'd keep! Dammit!_

Sakura jumped off the table and walked over to him. "Thank you, Kusanagi. It was enlightening," she said, and kissed his lips. She then started to walk toward the door, when Kusanagi grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned to him. "What is it?" 

"Why did you want to know?" he asked, hoping she would forget about it. 

She smiled. "Well I want to beat her of course," she replied. "I want the leading role." 

He dropped his hand to his side. He couldn't believe it. Why did he do that? Why did he let his hormones get in the way? How could he forget about Momiji so easily? But he couldn't help of feeling attracted to Sakura. There was something about her that drew him to her. Could he be having feelings for Sakura? _Could I like two girls at the same time?_

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 


	6. The Masks of Shame and Lust Deceives Us ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Seed or it's awesome characters. 

Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I have been so busy with school and stuff that I haven't been able to get on the computer and write. But since summer is here, I'll be able to finally write! I hope you like this chapter, since I wrote it in like an hour and didn't really put much effort into it. Please review when finished. Thanks! 

**The Masks of Shame and Lust Deceives Us All!**

Momiji knew she couldn't let Director Sugishita pick Sakura over her just because she's a huge international star. She won't be knocked off that quickly. She *is* the Kushinada after all and she won't take being stepped on by some high-heeled, stuck up diva. It wouldn't be like her to allow that. 

She quickly got dressed and headed out the door. Sugishita wanted her to read more lines today, since Kusanagi asked him for her to. It flattered her to see how much Kusanagi wanted her to get the part. It made her feel special and it showed how much he cared for her. Most of all it made her happy inside which could be seen on the outside. 

_I'm just glad he's doing this for me and not Sakura. If he was, I would never talk to him again and I would make sure no one watches his hit TV show, no matter how good it really is… Wait. That doesn't sound like me. That sounds like some revenge-hungry demon. So instead, I just won't talk to him for a couple of weeks._

Once she was on the main street, she pulled out her script and started to study it. Her lines jumped out at her, whirling around her head. She had to now each line verbatim, from beginning to end. She knew that all her memorizing will pay off in the end, but she just wish the words would come easier to her. 

_Kushinada: (bow) "Oh great knight Susana-oh, thank you for saving me from Orochi-no-orichi, the eight-headed monster." _

Susana-oh: (put sword in sheath and then look up at Kushinada) "I assure you it was no problem at all. It's my duty to protect beautiful young woman from monsters like that." 

Kushinada: (blush) "Well I wouldn't call myself beautiful, Good Sir." 

(enter Kushinada's parents and townspeople) 

Susana-oh: (take Kushinada's hands and bend on one knee) "You are very beautiful. In fact, may I ask you to marry me?" 

Kushinada's Parents: (hug each other happily while sighing in joy) 

Kushinada: (nods) "You may." 

Susana-oh: "Will you, the Kushinada, marry me?" 

Kushinada: (smiles and bends down to make eye level with him) Yes, I will! (quickly kisses his lips and then hugs him) 

"Wow, this is so corny!" Momiji exclaimed loudly, for all to hear. She immediately lifted her head to see people staring at her as if she had just fallen off the loony truck. She blushed and rapidly made her way through the crowd, without making eye contact with anyone. "It's still corny." 

-- 

The lights turned off as Kusanagi took his place on the stage. After a few seconds of total darkness, a spotlight shown down from a high balcony aimed at him. He cleared his throat and put the script to his side. He recited his lines, showing no feeling in them whatsoever. He sounded like a mono-tone robot narrating clumps of sentences from a textbook. 

It was unlike him to not give it his all and make his words sound like he meant them honestly. It's just that his mind and heart went away into a dark place. That place is guilt. He felt guilty about allowing Sakura to flirt with him, make him tell her Momiji's secret, and…kiss him. 

_

Before I went on stage to practice, Sakura came into my dressing room. She had on a tight red dress that barely kept her chest from popping out and saying hello to me. Anyway, she smiled in a sultry way, like a girl with only one thing on her mind. She moved closer to me, locking her eyes on me as if I was her bait. And really, I was. She knew exactly what she was doing, reeling me in with her best lure: her perfect body with a head to match. 

_

I felt my body wanting to leap over to her and smother her with my arms, holding her tightly against my body. My lips wanted to meet hers in the worst way. Deep inside, I knew that thinking like that is wrong, but I couldn't stop my gaze. My eyes were locked on her and I didn't want to take them away. I couldn't. I… 

"Come here, Kusanagi," she whispered, curling her index finger. "I want to give you something." 

Feet were moving on their own will. I couldn't hold myself back. I was a magnet connecting with another: the opposite of the one I truly wanted. I kept getting closer and closer until my body was just centimeters from hers. I could smell the sweet perfume radiating from her body like a electrical field. It was a different smell, not exactly like the one Momiji's, but it was still very, very good. 

She smiled and positioned her head so she was just a couple inches away from kissing me. "Can I give it to you?" she asked, lifting her eyebrows. 

I nodded, knowing what I was in for. WHY?! I'm GOING TO LET HER… 

She kissed me! It was wrong, but it felt so, so good. Her lips tasted like strawberries with cream and her body warmth licked my skin like the warm summer breeze. It was one of those feelings that you want to keep in a jar and have it forever. Too bad the jar would say: KUSANAGI'S MISTAKE, THE NEW AND LAST FRAGRANCE. 

She playfully licked her lips and left me behind. I just hope after this, I won't always be alone… 

"Wow," he thought to himself as he said his lines. "My mind sounds like a smutty novel." He blushed as images of the encounter tickled his mind. But all the while, he thought of Momiji. He honestly did. 

He knew that if she found out what he had done she would hate him forever and then some. That's the last thing he would want to happen, that and him loosing his part. He loved Momiji with all his heart, but he lusted after Sakura. He didn't want his lust to overtake his love. That would be like evil wining over good. It was unthinkable and sinful. 

He tightly closed his eyes. He understood shame would soon become his mask. He couldn't change that. It's not like a mask store was anywhere in sight anyway. So he has to bear with his big mistake of letting Sakura become his obsession. 

He finished his lines and walked oof stage to wait for Momiji. I hope she gets here before Sakura does. I don't know if I'd be able to stope her if she tried anything again… 

-- 

"Itsunoma ni ka yume no naka de futari KISU o shiteita nomitsumeatte zutto mae kara kokoni ita you ni,******" singing to herself, Momiji finally made it to the theater, on time. For once. 

She quick;y trudged through the door, but stopped when she bumped into somebody. She started to apologize when she looked up. It was… 

"Kome!" she exclaimed, and laughed to herself, while rubbing her forehead. "What are you doing here?" 

Kome grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Kunikida sent me on a mission to watch you and make sure the Arigami doesn't attack you." 

Momiji rolled her eyes and continued to walk, Kome followed behind her, admiring her own gun. "I really don't need to be protected, Kome. It's not like the Arigami are big theater buffs anyway." 

"Don't whine, Momiji. I have strict orders to watch over you," she proclaimed proudly. 

As they walked, they were stopped by Sugishita. "Momiji, I'm so glad to see you again," he said happily. 

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you for giving me another chance. I really appreciate it. Truly." 

"Well once I fully understood your problem, I had to give you another chance," he replied. "It would be immoral of me not to give you another shot at it, since you can't help it." 

She blinked at him. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "What problem, Mr. Sugishita?" She knew what problem he was getting at, but she didn't want to mention it. 

"You know," he said, putting his clipboard at his side, "your stage fright." 

Her mouth dropped, along with he heart. Only one person in the world knew about that, excluding herself. But she was wrong. Now someone other than her and Kusanagi knew her secret… But how? 

"Don't worry about it, Momiji. Everyone has some sort of fear," he said, and looked at the girl standing next to her. "And you are?" 

"I'm Kome," she said, putting out her hand. "I'm a friend of Momiji's." 

He blushed as he took her hand. "I'm Sugishita. Director Sugishita." 

Momiji needed to know how he knew her secret. And she knew where she could find out. She quickly looked over at Sugishita and smiled nervously. "I'm going to my dressing room to read lines." 

She quickly ran off without hearing another word from them. She had to know why Kusanagi would tell Sugishita about her fear and why he broke their promise. She finally made it to his room and opened the door without knocking. 

Once she saw inside of the room she wished she had knocked… 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 

****** Part of the ending song for Blue Seed, "Touch and Go." 


	7. Love Shatters, Hearts Break Momiji Stays...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Seed or its characters. 

Hello everyone! Yep, you're not seeing things! Here is another chapter after only a couple of days! I hope you like it and please review! 

**Love Shatters, Hearts Break. Momiji Stays Strong!**

Momiji stared in confusion and in heartache. She didn't want her eyes to believe what was right in front of her, but she couldn't lie to herself, especially about this situation. Kusanagi was right there, with his lips on Sakura's. They were sharing something that Momiji wanted him to only share with her. She was betrayed by the only man that she trusted with all her heart. 

She didn't know what to say. Should she say anything? But then, what could she say? "Umm… excuse me, but what are you two like doing?" or "Get the hell off of him you sleaze! Go find someone else!" No. That wouldn't do any justice. It would only make her look pathetic and hurt. She didn't want to show any pain that she was feeling. She didn't want them to know that they got to her. _That's why I'll go home and cry my eyes out!_

Kusanagi must have felt her presence, because he quickly pushed Sakura away from him and turned to the doorway. Momiji stood there, her eyes open wide, matching her mouth. He could see the ache in her eyes, although he knew she was trying hard to hold it all in. He hated himself. If he was able to, he'd disappear and never come back. He couldn't believe that he let Sakura use her temptress ways on him and then allow himself to get caught by Momiji, the love of his life. He felt stupid and like a criminal. In a way, he was. 

Sakura only grinned and stood up. "Looks like I won, Momiji," she said, flattening her skirt. She looked at her with the expression of a champion on her face. "I most likely got the lead role and the leading man. I told you that you were no competition against me." 

Momiji glared, keeping back her burning tears. "You never said that, Sakura," she replied. "But even if you did, you still didn't get the lead in the play just yet. I'm--" she glanced over at Kusanagi and then back at Sakura "--not going to give up just because of you and him. I'm a lot stronger now." 

Sakura laughed. She walked up to her and put her hands on her hips. "Prove it," she asserted. "I think you're bluffing." 

Kusanagi quickly moved next to Sakura. "Momiji don't listen to her," he pleaded. "She's just--" 

"And why would I listen to you? You betrayed me, Kusanagi! I can't trust you anymore!" Momiji rapidly raised her hand and slapped his cheek. Her hand stung probably just as much his cheek did when they made contact. She couldn't help herself from doing it. She was so mad at him that she had to do something, if she didn't she would explode. 

She felt terrible about slapping his cheek, but she knew that he deserved it. He deserved all the pain in the world for all the grief he has caused her. Maybe even more. 

Sakura let out a disgusted sound and quickly rubbed Kusanagi's cheek. "Why did you slap him, Momiji?" She looked at her. "That was way out of line." 

Momiji smiled, hiding her sorrow. "I know, Sakura. I should have slapped you instead." She took one last look and walked away. 

_Okay, Momiji, don't cry, at least not until you're out of sight._

-- 

_What have I done now? I deceived Momiji and she found out in the worst way. If I could, I would take it all back. I really would. Sakura isn't even half the woman Momiji is. But why didn't I see that when I permitted Sakura to kiss and come on to me? I'm a blind fool…_

Sakura tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned her head to look at Kusanagi. "Looks like we got rid of her," she giggled. She reached up and playfully squeezed his arm. "Looks like it's just me and you, Kusanagi." 

Normally, he isn't the one to cry a trail of tears and beat himself up about making the biggest mistake. However all the pain inside of him is causing him to become a gushing river. Of course he won't let himself cry in front of Sakura, since a guy does have a pride to keep, but the minute she leaves, he'll open the gates and let the tears flow. 

Kusanagi wrestled his arm from her grasp and moved away from her. "Momiji is upset and it's all your fault!" he proclaimed. "You kissed me." 

Her face turned red in anger. "What do you mean it's my fault?! You're the one who let me kiss you first! And you didn't have to kiss back, but you did!" she exclaimed, waving her finger in his face. "Plus, you seemed to enjoy it by the moans you made." 

He shrugged his shoulders. He knew she was right, but he wouldn't admit that. He didn't want to give her a bigger head. He didn't like that she was right, but there was nothing he could do about it, besides weep. 

"Sakura, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't auditioned for a minor play like this," he replied. "Why would you want to act in a play when you could act in a movie?" 

She glared at him. "Don't worry about it, however I should ask you the same question." 

Kusanagi put his head down in shame and turned away. He couldn't tell her the real truth. It was too hard for him to endure, plus Sakura isn't exactly the person he would want to confide in. It would be like telling a cook his cooking sucks, too risky. So he'd rather keep it to himself and away from others slapstick comments and humiliation. 

Sakura rolled her eyes. She looked irritated and just plain angry. "So, Kusanagi," she said, "are you going to date me or what?" 

He lifted his brows. "Are you mad?" he said as if it was obvious that he hated her at that moment. "No. I don't want to date you, Sakura." 

He was surprised that those words came out of his mouth. He honestly didn't think he could say that to her. It would be hard for any man to say that to her and actually mean it. She's like a goddess, with her flawless body and alluring eyes. The only thing that's wrong with her is her high and mighty personality. She's just not the girl he'd want to go out with. The only girl that's right for him is… Momiji. But now she hates him. She has a right to, though. Anybody would. 

Sakura's mouth dropped. She has never been turned down before. She never thought the day would come when this happens. "You don't know what you're missing," she said, and stormed out of his dressing room. 

"Yes, I do," he said to himself, thinking of Momiji. "I'm missing Momiji." 

-- 

"Okay, Momiji," Director Sugishita said. "It's your turn." 

Momiji sucked in her breath and walked onto the stage. She put the images of Kusanagi kissing Sakura to the back of her head and only focused on her rehearsing her lines. 

She opened her mouth and let the words fly out. She put so much emotion into her words that even she was impressed by herself. She didn't think she could do so well just saying words that she had to memorize. She knew why she was acting so well, too. Her sorrowful feelings were making her dramatic, which helped for the sad part she was practicing. She never thought her heartache would help her with anything until now. She didn't know if she should be happy about it or be sad. 

Once she finished, she bowed and walked off the stage. She could hear clapping as she walked. That was when she knew she was appreciated. It made her feel a little better knowing no matter what some one out there still knows how good of a person she really is, even though the one person she truly loved doesn't. 

"Momiji!" Kome exclaimed, giving her a pat on the back. "That was great!" 

She blushed. "Thanks, Kome. Really. It means a lot to me." 

Sugishita's voice then said, "Next up…Kome!" 

Momiji quickly turned to the shocked Kome. "Does he mean you?" 

Kome shrugged her shoulders. "I--I don't know." 

After a few moments of confusion, Sugishita appeared backstage. He walked toward Momiji and Kome. "Kome! There you are!" 

Kome backed away behind Momiji. She whispered in her ear, "Keep that psycho away from me. He tried to come on to me after you left me alone with him." 

Momiji laughed loudly. She was amused by the fact that of all people, Kome needed asylum from a guy. It wasn't something that happens everyday. So she thought since Kome needs to lighten up, she moved away from her and said, "Director Sugishita, Kome would be glad to come on stage now." 

"I would?" Kome asked, perplexed. 

Momiji nodded. "Yes, you would." 

Sugishita put on a pleased look. He reached out for Kome's hand and led her to the stage. "You'll do fine, Kome. I just know it." 

Momiji smiled as she watched Kome being forced onto the stage. She knew that she was probably going to be shot at, but seeing this it made it worth it. 

After changing her clothes, Momiji headed for the exit of the theater. She went outside and began to walk down the sidewalk. The night air was cool and smelled of warm food being cooked. It made her hungry just by smelling it. Her hunger made her think about the day she shared a cucumber-free salad with Kusanagi. And that thought brought the tears. She disliked knowing that they would never share anything ever again. Not even a simple hello… 

"No matter what," she said to herself, wiping her tears away. "I have to get through this and do what I have to do… No matter what!" 

-- 

To Be Continued 

Please Review 


	8. Character Parts are Chosen! Kome is Who!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Seed or its characters… 

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, so enjoy! There are only a few chapters left, thank God. Just kidding. Please don't forget to review so I know you still like the story! 

**

Character Parts are Chosen! Kome is Who?!

**

Kusanagi collapsed against the wall. He felt weak and ill. He didn't think he could show his face in front of Momiji ever again. He didn't know how he could let himself sink to the level of actually hurting Momiji in that way. He hurt her in a way that could scar someone for life. It cuts deep into their heart like a knife. He couldn't imagine the pain she feels at this moment, it'd be too much for him to bear. 

He slammed his tight fist into the wall, hoping he might hurt himself. "Look what you've done now Kusanagi!" he scolded himself. "You've made a mess out of the only good relationship in your life!" 

He wanted to cry, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop if he started. So he sucked it all in like a vacuum. He just didn't know how long he could hold it all in. Sooner or later, he'll burst, dispersing all of his pain and anger. That may or not be a good thing. He didn't know. 

"Momiji.." he whispered, his head hanging low. "I'm so…sorry." 

His thoughts and emotions were interrupted when his dressing room door opened. He quickly sprung to his feet with a smile on his feet. In his mind, he thought it was Momiji coming to talk to him. That idea brought happiness in the air and in his heart. "Momiji!" he exclaimed. 

"No," Sugishita answered, swinging the door open. 

Kusanagi frowned as his heart shattered in his chest. "Oh, it's you," he said flatly, and turned away. "I'm such a fool." 

Sugishita lifted his brows and sat on the corner of the couch. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at Kusanagi's back. For some reason he could tell that he was upset, since his back crunched together as if someone had stabbed him there. 

"What's the matter, Kusanagi?" he asked, concerned. 

"Nothing," he replied. He turned around and put a fake smile on his face. "I'm just trying to act out the final scene of the play. You know, where the Kushinada dies after saving Japan from Orochi." 

He honestly didn't want to talk about his problems, especially not with Sugishita. That would be like talking to yourself, since it goes in one ear and out the other. That's why he lied about him being down. Although he has been lying a lot lately, especially to Momiji. He never realized it until now. It was funny because it took him lying to Sugishita in order to notice it. 

"All right, just wondering," Sugishita said, relaxing. He pulled out his clipboard, and looked it over quickly. "I finally have the character parts chosen, Kusanagi. And I just wanted to tell you that you got the lead role as Susana-oh, like you didn't know already." 

Kusanagi smiled. "Thank you" he said, trying his hardest to be happy. He was of course, but he truly didn't want to be happy, especially not at a time like this. "So, um… who is the Kushinada? Is it Momiji?" 

Sugishita stood up, grasping his clipboard, not willing to show him it. "No," he replied. "I thought Momiji was great, but I picked someone else for the part. Momiji is the understudy for the Kushinada, just in case the actress I picked for it gets hurt or sick." 

Kusanagi's mouth dropped. "What do you mean she didn't get the part?!" he shouted. He wanted to strangle him for not picking her, but he kept himself glued to the ground. "Tell me, Sugishita, why not?" 

"Well," he started to say, heading for the doorway, "I thought she didn't have the pizzazz that the actress I picked has… I'm sorry, Kusanagi." He quickly shot out the door and down the hallway. 

Raged with anger, Kusanagi shouted so loud that the traffic outside only seemed like buzzing bees. He couldn't believe that Momiji didn't get the part. She wanted that part so bad, even more than Kusanagi wanted his. It was truly unbelievable that Sugishita thought someone else deserved it over Momiji, which isn't right. 

As Kusanagi thought over and over about the shocking news, a revelation came to him. "Does this mean Sakura got the part as the Kushinada?" 

**--**

Momiji waited anxiously outside the theater for Sugishita to post the parts. The anticipation grew inside of her, just waiting to explode. It was good, though, because it took away the misery her heart was feeling. Kusanagi hurt her so bad that it took a lot of her to try to find a way to get rid of it. The only thing that did was the play. It also gave her another to keep going on with faith at her side. She couldn't let the darkness take away her hope. Backing down was not a choice she could have picked, so she could only choose to move on. 

As she stood there, footsteps crept behind her. She quickly turned to see Sakura coming her way in a rather small dress. Momiji rolled her eyes and turned back around. She held her breath, slowly counting down from ten. She didn't want to start a fight with her, especially not now. 

"Momiji," Sakura said, with a nod. "What a pleasant time to see you." 

Momiji closed her eyes, tightly, only trying to count to herself. 

Sakura smiled, realizing that she was finally getting to her. "I mean that it's a great time to get to meet up with, since you'll be here to congratulate me when I get the part as the Kushinada." 

"Whatever," Momiji said under her breath, still counting to herself. "Ten, nine, eight…" 

Sakura kept making rude comments, trying to crack Momiji. But she was unsuccessful, which made her mad. She got so angry, that she grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face her. She hated being ignored. "Just who do you think you are, Momiji?" Sakura exclaimed. 

Momiji removed Sakura's hands and shot her a look. "Sakura, leave me alone, okay? I have no urge to talk to you. I never will." 

With that comment, came Sakura's hand slapping Momiji's cheek. _Smack!_

"Serves you right, Momiji," she said, and place her hands on her small hips. "That was for you being rude to me and hitting Kusanagi when he did absolutely nothing to you. Stop pretending to be the victim." 

Momiji controlled herself from tackling her to the floor and beating her senseless. "What would you know about it, Sakura? Kusanagi cheated on me with you! How can you stand there and say that my motives were unreal?" she shouted. People on the street stopped moving to watch them bicker back and forth, causing a scene. "And you! You're a heartless person, Sakura! Everything happened because of you! 

"I may not be the victim, but you're definitely not the hero," Momiji finished. 

Sakura gaped. She honestly didn't expect her to vent on her like that, especially with a crowd around them. Her words cut deep, but she would never tell or show her that. So she sucked in a few bursts of air and got ready to yell at her, when Sugishita appeared in the theater's window. 

He waved to Momiji and Sakura, and then stuck up his thumb for good luck. He then posted the parts. "There you go," he mouthed, and then hurried away. 

Sakura pushed Momiji to the side and quickly pressed herself against the glass to read the paper. 

**The Kushinada Legend - Directed by Sugishita Shunishi **

Susana-oh…_Mamoru Kusanagi_  
**Kushinada…**_Sawaguchi Kome_  
**Kushinada's Father…**_Yuzo Takada_  
**Kushinada's Mother…**_Yamazaki Sakura_  
**Orochi-no-Orochi…**Kiyoyuki Harita  
**Understudy to Kushinada…**_Fujimya Momiji_

"What the hell?" Sakura exclaimed in bewilderment. "How? How am I the mother of the damn Kushinada when I'm supposed to be the Kushinada? I'm Yamazaki Sakura for God's sake!" 

Momiji's eyes widened as she looked over the list. "I'm the understudy to the Kushinada?" she said to herself. "And how can Kome be the Kushinada? Is this a dream?" 

-- 

To Be Continued! 

Please review! 


	9. In a Reality Pinch! One Day Until Curtai...

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Seed or its characters. 

Hi everyone! I know, I know. It's been forever since I updated. I'm so sorry! I just haven't been in the mood to write lately, but now I have an urge to. So here's the long awaited next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review! 

**

In a Reality Pinch! One Day Until Curtain!

**

Two weeks after the character postings, Momiji is still in a deep trench surrounded by depression. The only time she feels happy is when she is on stage, practicing with Kome. She hardly cared that she didn't get the lead role, most importantly she was happy that Sakura didn't get it either. It only hurt her to be on one side of the stage and Kusanagi on the other. They were divided like two parallel lines never touching. She hated that, but she could do nothing about it. He hurt her a lot and nothing could blind her from that. 

When Momiji first told Kome about her getting the lead, she felt jealous. She wanted that part so badly that she could taste it, but she sucked all of that in, because, after all, Kome is a good friend of hers. However, Kome did not want the part at first. Hell, she didn't even want to audition. She only did it because she was forced to. Momiji then convinced her to be in the play because she'd be sad if she didn't. She gave her puppy dog eyes, which would get anyone to change their mind, so Kome did. 

"Kome, you're really good at this," Momiji said as they went over the lines. "Maybe even better than me." 

Kome laughed and flapped her hands. "No way," she replied. "I only got the part because old Sugishita has a crush on me. I could never be better than you." 

"Thanks, Kome," she said, and looked back over the lines. 

Momiji knew that Sugishita gave Kome the part because he liked her, but she was honest when she said that she was very good. Although Kome has a rock solid appearance, she has a softer caring side. 

"Are you nervous about the play, Kome?" Momiji asked. 

The curtain goes up in one day, which is the premier of the first public showing. Then the play will go on for a week or so after that. There will be hundreds of people there to fill the many rows of seats. Seeing that many people in front of you while you're on stage in the spotlight could make anyone nervous. 

Kome shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, not really. I once had to stand up in front of the whole Japanese Defense Force to give a speech on using nuclear weapons on the Arigami if they ever made a large attack on Japan." She grinned while thinking about using large guns full of nuclear energy. "It was the greatest speech I ever gave." 

Momiji's eyes widened. At that moment she realized how…how crazy Kome actually is. It was amusing more than it was disturbing, actually. Here is this woman who has every capability to tear apart a person and then make them into a noodle strainer, and attract men all at the same time! In the other corner sits a girl who can defend herself pretty well, but can't keep a guy's attention for very long. It made her want to shout at her for being so strong and appealing, it really did. Yet, it also made her want to hug Kome as a sign of admiration. She did neither, though. She kept it inside along with all her other emotions. 

-- 

_I have to talk to her. I have to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her with all my heart._ Kusanagi thought as he paced pack and forth in his living room. He had already given up on going over his lines due to Momiji being the only thing on his mind. 

Everything around him reminded him of her. The soft melody of the wind blowing outside, the soft moonlight stretching across Japan, and the smell of sweet jasmine trickling his nose. Every which way he turned, he'd see something and instantly be reminded of her. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. He knew he couldn't live without her. Life would be too hard too bare. 

He threw his script on the floor and stood still, staring out the window. All he could see were buildings and mountains in the far distance. He wondered long he would be stranded at the bottom, always wishing to be at the top. He tried getting to the top, but in the act he messed up and fell to the ground. He knows that he should make another attempt, but the thought of sabotaging himself mocked his mind. _Fortitude runs through a coward's veins. How ironic._

As he stood there, the phone started to ring. He took a deep breath and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?" 

He heard nothing except silence mingling with light breathing. He asked who was there, but still no answer. He asked a third time and that's when he heard the other line hang up. 

"What the--" he said, and slammed the phone back on it's cradle. 

-- _What am I doing? _Momiji asked herself as she dropped the phone. _I can't call him. I have nothing to say to him. He has to apologize to me first in order for me to waste my voice on him…but I have the urge to talk to him. I want to hear his voice and him laugh again. However, I'm too hurt to make up with him this soon. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it._

Momiji got in bed and covered herself with a blanket. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling. She wanted it to come crashing down on her as her life did. Everything was perfect in her life, _was_ being the key word. She had a handsome boyfriend, a sure part in a play, and loving people she worked with. Nothing seemed bad past the horizon, except on that one day when life shut her out and slapped her across the face. 

She closed her eyes and tried to dream of something other than Kusanagi. However, Kusanagi kept slipping into her mind as if it were a blunt hint from her heart. She quickly dug her face into a pillow and screamed. She couldn't take it. The love she has for him keeps burning her inside, wanting to escape. She wanted more than anything to get a coat on and run to his place, but her pride stopped her. She shouldn't be the one crawling back to him, it should be the other way around, or at least that's what she thought. 

"What shall I do?" she asked the darkness as is it was going to give her an answer. 

Tears speckled her eyes like dew on grass in the early morning. She wanted to cry herself a river, but only little drops came out. She had already cried enough in the past couple of days, drops are what she has left. 

"Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day," she said, and made herself fall asleep. 

-- 

Sakura rummaged through boxes in her storage room. After ten boxes, she finally found what she had been looking for. She pulled it out of the box and held it up to the tiny light. It was an award she had won in Hong Kong for being the best actress in a drama. She smiled as it glimmered. It was her first real award she had won, and definitely wasn't her last. It was a statue of a star on a pedestal, about a foot long. _This will certainly work,_ she said to herself. 

She stood up and went into her living room. She crouched behind the couch, right by the edge of it. She swatted the award out from behind the couch. "Crack!" she shouted, and then laughed. "I will be the Kushinada in the play no matter what it takes. Watch out Momiji." 

"Tomorrow… both the lead role and leading man will be mine!" 

-- 

To be continued! 

Please review! 


	10. Break a Leg and Good Luck! It’s Showtime...

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Blue Seed… 

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Only one more to go! Please Review! 

**

Break a Leg and Good Luck! It's Showtime!

**

"Come on, Kome!" Momiji urged. "You're going to be late for the play!" 

Kome opened the bathroom door with a snide look on her face. "I can not believe you're making me do this. You completely raped my face with make-up." It was the first time she had ever worn make-up. And it was indisputably the first time she had ever worn a dress. She felt so uncomfortable that she had to wear her combat boots so she was still reminded that she is "Kome, the Ultimate Warrior," or whatever. 

"Oh, Kome," Momiji cooed, clapping her hands. "You look so pretty. I knew you would look great in a dress! You have the body for it." 

Kome glared at her. "If you mention this to anyone else, I swear I'll let the Arigami after you!" 

Momiji bit her lip. She couldn't keep it to herself, because she had already called the TAC to have them come over and wish her good luck. She knew she was in for it, but she wasn't sure if she truly cared. She knew Kome was kidding about the Arigami thing and she wanted her to feel good about herself before the play so she wouldn't blow it. 

They went downstairs and were met with the TAC. The immediately gaped once they seen Kome. It was like seeing a bird without it's feathers. 

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kome asked, her face turning a bright red. "If I was expecting you guys, I would've brought my gun." 

Yaegashi could not take his eyes off of her. He was bedazzled at the way she looked. She looked hotter than the girls on his AV's. Drool trickled from the corner of him mouth. He resembled a kid in front of a candy store. 

Kome caught him staring and instantly pushed him against the wall. "Don't look at me like that, Yaegashi. It gives me the creeps." 

He swallowed hard. "Too good to be true," he said, and sighed. 

The rest of the TAC complemented on the way she actually resembled a female unlike how she is usually. They wished her good luck and told her that they would cheer her on, even if she does mess up. 

Kome went out to her car, while Momiji started to follow her when Kunikida grabbed her arm. 

"I'm sorry you didn't get the part, Momiji. I know how badly you wanted it," he said softly. "If I was the director, I would've given you the part." 

She smiled, feeling warmth inside her body. "Thank you, Mr. Kunikida. I really appreciate it. I really do." 

He hugged her. "Just make sure Kome doesn't wear her gun while she performs, because I know she has one in her jeep." 

She nodded and then headed for the jeep. They sped away. All she could think about was he calling Kusanagi the night before. She knew she couldn't talk to him until he apologized, but she still wanted to. She loved him, even after what he did to her. She could not stop herself from loving him. It was a natural thing, like breathing. _Oh Momiji, when are you ever going to stop hurting yourself? _she asked herself, and watched the people walk down the sidewalk as they passed. 

She closed her eyes, picturing him and her together. It felt so right to be with him, as if they were made for each other. Maybe it's she wishful thinking or maybe she really does feel that way. She didn't know, but she did know that she wanted to be with him. 

It amazed her that if he apologized to her right on the spot, she'd agree to see him again. After all the stuff he did, well only one thing, really, she'd break down and take him in her arms. Love made her want to bend over backward to be with him again, even if she did have to let go of her ultimatum of never wanting to see him once more. The only thing that she can't convince herself of is that he'll eventually ask for forgiveness. What if he does finally, but what if it's too late? The thought tore her apart into two. One that wants Kusanagi and the other wanting more. 

"What to do…" she whispered to herself. 

They finally arrived at the theater. A huge sin was decorated outside of it saying: THE PREMIER OF THE KUSHINADA LEGEND, DIRECTED BY SUGISHITA SHUNISHI, in big gold and silver letters. No one was in line yet, since it was only 2 hours until curtain goes up. Momiji had a while to be nervous. 

-- 

"Aw, Kome," Sugishita exclaimed. "You look…" He stopped to look her over, which took a while, since he likes to ogle at certain spots. "…really beautiful." 

She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Too easy," she remarked, and then went off to her dressing room. 

Momiji stayed behind to help people set up the stage. She began to put up flowers, when she spotted Kusanagi lingering behind the back curtain. She leaned a little on the ladder to get a better look at him. He was pacing back and forth, reading over his lines. He looked so content and as if he was concentrating really hard. He looked cute as a dazed smile crept over his face. 

He suddenly stopped ion his tracks and looked up at Momiji. He must have felt her eyes beaming on him. He waved and smiled. "Hi… Momiji." 

This startled Momiji, and she almost lost her balance on the ladder. Good thing she had a good hold of the beam overhead, or else she would've been on the ground in pieces. 

Kusanagi probably seen her almost fall, so he said, "Are you all right?" 

She nodded. She did not know what to say to him. Her tongue was tied up in a ball in the back of her throat. She instantly went from being strong to being melted butter. She caught herself staring at him and quickly climbed down the ladder. 

"What an idiot I am," she said to herself, and darted toward Kome's dressing room, when Kusanagi popped up in front of her. She backed away a few steps, to keep her distance. 

"Momiji," he said, taking his time looking into her eyes. "Were you the one that called me last night?" 

She sucked in air and shook her head. Of course she was lying, but she could not let him think she was desperate enough to call him. That would be worse than her throwing herself at him. She couldn't do that. 

"Oh," he said, disappointed. He hanged his head low and sighed. "I thought you may have wanted to talk to me or something." 

She wanted to say, "Yes, I wanted to talk to you, Kusanagi. I want to be with you again and love you!" but it didn't work like that. So she just smiled, and said, "I'm sorry, Kusanagi, it wasn't me… I'll see you later." 

She walked away, feeling his eyes on her back. It took all the power in her body to keep walking away from him. "Be strong, Momiji," she told herself as she continued to Kome's dressing room. 

As she headed down the hall, she came across a body laying on the floor. At first she thought it was a dummy from the death scene in the play, but as she got closer, she realized it wasn't. It was a live person. She quickly ran towards it, and became aware that this person was Kome! 

"Kome!" she shouted, and sat her up. "What's the matter?" 

Kome breathed in and then out. "That stupid Sakura! She hit me with some metal object and then ran off like a coward," she replied, reaching for her leg in pain. "If only I had my gun, then I would've shot her!" 

"How was she able to hit you?" Momiji asked. 

"She hid behind the corner. She waiting there and then suddenly cracked me in the leg with it," she said, almost shouting. "I swear if I see her, I'll…" 

Before she got to finish, a voice from behind them said, "What happened here?" 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 


	11. It's Not Over Until Momiji Says So!

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own Blue Seed or the characters. 

I know it's been a long time since I updated, but it all paid off, since this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story . I also hope you follows other Blue Seed and anime stories I write. Thank you !! Please Review and tell me what you think! 

** It's Not Over Until Momiji Says So! **

Momiji and Sakura looked up to see Sugishita standing above them. He held his clipboard to his side, grasping it tightly. He looked angry and frantic all at the same time. "What's going on, girls?" he asked, trying to hold back a scream. 

Sakura tried to sit up, but the pain in her leg was too much for her to even wiggle her baby toe. "I'm going to kill Sakura," she said, feeling her leg. "Where's my gun, Momiji? I need my gun!" 

Momiji bit her lower lip. "Remember, you took it off at the house." 

She huffed in frustration. "I can't believe this! That stupid girl was able to get me off my feet!" she looked down at her leg, seeing that it was perfectly straight. "She's lucky she didn't break it." 

Sugishita kneeled down. "Kome, are you able to get up?" 

She shook her head, giving him her perfect _ Duh! _ face. "Of course not, idiot." She looked at Momiji and smiled. "You can do it. I know you can." 

"What are you talking about?" she asked, bewildered. 

Kome assured her with a wink. "You are my understudy. You can take my place." 

"What?!" Momiji and Sugishita exclaimed. 

-- 

Sakura ran down the hallway, with the trophy in her hand. She was excited and worried all at the same time. Her body craved the excitement, but she was worried that somehow Kome would work up the strength to get up and attack her. 

"I did it!" she shouted. "I have beaten the lead! Now I will get it!" 

Her mind echoed with applause and approval. She couldn't wait to see Sugishita so he would give her the part of the Kushinada. It was like her dream had finally came true. Now that she believes she secured the lead role, she had also gained Kusanagi as her boyfriend. The whole thought made her smile uncontrollably. 

She was suddenly stopped running when a strong hand reached out and pulled her backward. She fell against the concrete wall, landing hard. She cried out, ready to have waterworks. 

"Shut up, Sakura," a male voice said in an angry tone. "I know what you did to Kome, and you're not going to get what you want." 

Quickly, she looked up to see Kusanagi standing above her. He looked mad and ready to beat her up. However, he would never strike a girl, so she slowly calmed. "What do you mean, Kusanagi? I didn't do anything." 

He laughed and picked up the trophy that she dropped while tumbling. "I suppose this has nothing to do with the accident either," he said, and lifted it to her face. "Now, Sakura, you know you're lying to me." 

She shook her head. "I am not, Kusanagi. I may be the best actress in the world, but I'm not that good of an actress to be able to lie with a straight face." 

He stood up and grinned. "Don't flatter yourself." He was so angry with her. He'd rather have Kome as lead than Sakura. Now it looks like Sakura is going to be the lead, since Kome is hurt. 

_ Could Momiji really be the lead? I did see her practice the lines, but would she want to be the lead opposite to me? I truly feel that she has had enough with me. I don't blame her, since if I caught her kissing a guy, I would be just as mad. It would be nice if she would be the lead female part. Then maybe I could make up with her or at least talk to her during stage breaks…But then she may not want to talk to me… _

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked, trying to straighten herself against the wall. "And what are you going to do to me?" 

He narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't let her get away with what she was planning from the beginning, plus he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being in the spotlight. "I know exactly what I'm going to do to you." 

She swallowed hard. "Um…help." 

-- 

"You can do it, Momiji," Kome said, helping her into the Kushinada outfit while leaning on a crutch prop. "You are such a good actress." 

Momiji couldn't believe that she is going to be the lead part. Not even in her wildest dreams did she think she would become the star of the show. Well maybe she did dream about it, but she never thought it would happen. She didn't want to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. She didn't want to wake up from this dream. 

After a few moments of intense breathing to relax her, Sugishita wobbled in and called her to go on stage. She turned to Kome, "Thank you, Kome. For everything," she said, and began to walk to the side of the stage. 

She waited for her entrance signal. As she did, her eyes shifted over Kusanagi, who was already on stage acting. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He made her feel so many happy emotions that she needed to be with him in order to keep those feelings. She knew she still loved him, and still hated that he kissed Sakura, but she realized that even over that, she can't stop her love for him. 

Once she saw the signal, she entered on stage. Cameras flashed and people clapped. She knew that most of the clapping was coming from the TAC, since they all had signs saying: "We Love Kome!" But once they seen it was Momiji, they quickly crossed out Kome's name and put Momiji's above it. 

The play went on smoothly. Momiji was nervous, but those fears disappeared by the middle of the play. She felt so at home on stage, like it was built just for her. The audience felt that too, since they applauded every time she got on stage or she did something amazing. She never wanted the night to end. She had the audience, lead part, and Kusanagi all to herself. It just may be the best night ever. 

The end of the play came so fast, which meant the entrance of Orochi. And when the character came on stage a large barrel of laughs came once he or she entered the stage. 

Orochi was played by Sakura! Kusanagi grinned in revenge once she looked at him. He must have had the girl who originally played Orochi play the Kushinada's mother so Sakura could be Orochi. 

Momiji was surprised, but she was amused by it. She knew that deep down, Sakura really was a monster. 

"I will save the Kushinada," Kusanagi shouted, as he ran toward Orochi with his sword drawn out. "He will not kill my bride to be!" 

"Oh be careful, Susana-oh," Momiji shouted, and let out a cry. 

Kusanagi, as Susana-oh, hit Orochi with his sword, and killed it. Sakura lay on the floor, pretending to be dead. She was whispering profanities that the other characters could hear, but not the audience. Once he killed Orochi he turned to Momiji and smiled with big eyes. He wanted to hug and kiss her, but in the play he knew that the Kushinada doesn't kiss him since they don't show the marriage. So inside he was upset, although no one noticed. 

Momiji felt the urge to run over to him. It was too strong for her to just stand there. So she walked over to him. Her heart was beating heavier with every step she took, but she didn't let it stop her. Once she got closer to him she leaped into his arms and said, "I love you Kusanagi." Realizing what she had said, she quickly laughed. "I mean, I love you Susana-oh!" 

That was when Kusanagi said, "You had it right the first time." He smiled and tightly held her close to him. 

The audience awed and then quickly applauded thinking it was the end of the play, even though there were two more scenes left. The cast didn't mind it wasn't the end so the took their bows. 

Off stage, Kome was jumping up and down in excitement, despite her leg being hurt. Sugishita gave her a look and said, "I thought you could barely move your leg, Kome?" 

Kome, realizing what she was doing, laughed and stopped hopping. "It was a quick recovery," she replied, trying to hold back a guilty look." 

"Yeah right," he said, and went on stage to take a bow. 

-- 

After the TAC congratulated Momiji she went to her dressing room. When she got there, she was surprised to see Kusanagi sitting on her chair. He looked up at her and smiled. 

"I love you, Momiji," he said, and stood up. "And I missed you." 

She didn't want to run away from her feeling from him anymore. She hurried over to him and gave him a kiss. It felt so good to kiss him. It released a part of her that was aching. She felt so complete and great from kissing him. She didn't know why she ran away from him for so long. 

"I love you, Kusanagi," she said, and squeezed him. "I can't believe I've been a way from you for so long." 

"It's been a while, but I never stopped loving you for a second," he said, and backed a way from her slightly. "I always want to be with you, Momiji. You mean so much to me. I'm sorry for what happened before, but I want to start over, if you'll have me." 

She smiled. Sakura won't bother them anymore nor will the world. Momiji knew that she could trust him, because he made her feel so warm inside. It was a love that doesn't just happen all the time. It may never come again, so she should accept it and open her heart. 

"I'd like that," she replied, and smiled. 

He put his coat on her shoulders and they began to walk out of the playhouse. As they were walking, Kusanagi asked, "So, Momiji, where do you think this story will end?" 

She smiled, and kissed him. "Happily ever after." 

-- 

The End! Please Review! 

Thank you for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
